Pyromania
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Because sometimes, the opposing magic might just save your life. HAPPY BELATED FANFICTION BIRTHDAY TO ME! I AM 3 LIKE 7 DAYS AGO ON THIS WEBSITE!


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

OMG YOU GUYS! I FORGOT SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT! WELL, 7 DAYS AGO IT WAS MY FANFICTION BIRTHDAY!

Okay, so for people in a different time zone, I mean that 4th April 2011, I uploaded my first story on this website. I had joined the day before, but my first ever story was uploaded on this sacred day...AND I FORGOT! I'M SO PISSED! HOW DID I FORGET?!

*Sigh* Anyway, as most of you know, I like to celebrate my fanfiction birthday by producing a oneshot. I had written this oneshot like AGES ago, but I only just had the ending written down today. I hope that you guys will like this one!

I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors, please forgive me!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Pyromania**

**One shot**

Natsu released his breath as he watched an abandoned house far, far away from Magnolia go up in flames. He knew very well that it was now time for him to tell his guild what he was suffering from. He couldn't stop these impulses anymore and he had to tell them why he was disappearing more frequently nowadays. He never even told Happy why he kept on going away.

He was just too scared to tell them. Yes they were his nakama, but would they see him the same after he told them? Or maybe he would just be viewed as a monster? Worse, someone who needed their absolute help? He didn't want that. He didn't need their pity, so now he had made up his mind. He wasn't going to get their pity because he wasn't going to tell them anything. No one was going to find this out.

He turned his back on the house, feeling slightly happy with himself that he had gotten rid of the itch to set something alight. How did this happen to him? Was it because of his magic and it was starting to affect his brain? Who knows. He started walking away from the scene before he created any attention towards himself and started walking away to head back to the train station. The whole time, he smelt something familiar, but he just couldn't place the scent.

By the time he arrived at the train station to wait for his train, it was late. He sighed and sat down on the bench next to someone who was reading a newspaper. He was too tired to realise that this person was now staring at him. "Natsu-san." He almost jumped out of his skin and he turned his head to be staring into the eyes of Juvia.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" She blinked at him and didn't reply, and it made him raise an eyebrow. What was she doing here. Then he thought back. Was she the familiar scent? "Were you...following me?" She blushed and nodded her head and Natsu was baffled. "But...why?" Juvia sighed, folding up the newspaper and putting it on her lap.

"Because, Natsu-san would frequently go off by himself. It's really worrying the guild yet everyone was respecting your privacy. That and no one knew where you went so they could never follow you. Juvia is very good at spying. She was able to follow Gray-san around without him realising. So Juvia followed Natsu-san, but don't worry, the guild doesn't know Juvia does. Juvia has been worried because every time, Natsu-san keeps on setting things on fire."

She then went silent, as though she had said too much and it was now up to Natsu to explain what he was doing, whether he wanted to or not. He sighed and ruffled his hair even more. "I'm a pyromaniac." That's all he needed to say before Juvia's eyes widened at him. She would have never thought that someone as innocent as Natsu would have been plagued with such a thing. Bad things really do happen to good people.

Natsu didn't even look at her, probably thinking that she wouldn't want to. He leaned forward on the bench and after a few more seconds, Juvia wrapped him into a hug, something that he was surprised about. He hadn't expected that someone would hug him, talk less of it being Juvia. But still, it felt nice to still be wanted after what he had just told her.

"It's okay Natsu-san, we all have our demons. Natsu-san just needs someone who he can trust and someone who can help him. Juvia is going to try her best." He looked up at her in shock and she smiled lightly at him. "Juvia doesn't really see Natsu telling another person for a while. Is Juvia right?" He nodded slowly. "Exactly. And because Juvia is the only who knows, Juvia is the only one who can help."

She let out a surprised squeak when Natsu practically tackled her into another hug. His arms were wrapped around her back and his face was buried in her hair. He didn't feel so alone now. "Thank you, Juvia." She smiled and hugged him back as they waited for their train back to Magnolia.

* * *

The next day, they were both down by the river. Natsu hadn't gone home because he didn't want to raise any suspicion from anyone. Plus, he didn't want Happy to cling to him all day, not when Juvia was helping him. So Juvia had offered him to stay the night with her. Natsu waited for Juvia to explain what they were doing here. "Okay Natsu-san, Juvia wants you to lie down in the river under the water. Don't worry, Juvia will give Natsu-san a water bubble which contains oxygen, that way Natsu-san can breath."

Natsu looked at the river and then stepped back, shaking his head. "No thanks, it's fine. Maybe I'll just stick with being a pyromaniac." Juvia sighed in frustration and wrapped her arm around his in order to stop him from running. "Juvia is stronger than she looks, she'll be able to stop Natsu from running." He stopped struggling and sighed in defeat while Juvia grinned.

"Juvia has a very special spell for Natsu-san. It's actually made for this sort of thing. It will restart Natsu-san's fire magic." That made Natsu curious as to how it would work out. Juvia then casted a water bubble that was then put it over Natsu's head. He looked deep into her eyes as though to say _I trust you, _and Juvia smiled in reassurance. They walked into the middle of the river with Natsu in nothing but swimming trunks. He lay down under the water and Juvia straddled him, making him blush.

"Wait Juvia what are you doing?" She put a finger to her lips to signal for him to be quiet and she started chanting a spell and her hands started glowing. Natsu watched in amazement and Juvia put both her hands on either side of his head.

"_Of opposite elements,_

_Fire and water shall mingle as one._

_Water, helper of fire,_

_Restart this ones brave heart."_

As soon as the spell was over, the whole river started glowing white and so did Natsu's eyes. He could have sworn that something was eating away at his brain. It was killing him. He could no longer feel Juvia there and he was so sure that he was no longer in the water. His body was on fire which was odd because he never felt hot!

He was clawing at his head, trying to get the burning sensation that was within him out of him. He wanted to make everything explode just for him to feel better! He wanted to hear people scream, people cry and the smell of smoke waft up his nose. But then there was something calming him down. The voice fizzled out, ceasing to exist and he no longer felt hot. He opened his eyes to see a water and fire double helix right in front of him. It swirled before his very eyes as they both mingled together. The water looked as though it was helping the fire keep under control. Natsu watched with fascination.

Then it smacked into his head and he woke up with a start. He was out of the river and his head was in Juvia's lap. He looked up at her in surprise and she looked down at him with an equal amount of shock. Then she smiled at him. "Is Natsu-san okay? It took quite awhile for him to wake up."

He sat up and nodded his head. There was something different. He could feel it. He didn't have a nagging sensation in the back of his head wanting to cause some damage through fire, but instead it was quiet. He enjoyed the silence. His demons were no longer talking. He felt so at peace. He lay back on the grass with his eyes shut and a lazy smile on his face. He lay there for a few minutes almost forgetting the girl beside him.

"Juvia."

She turned to face him and he opened one eye. "Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you." She shook her head with a smile.

"Natsu-san doesn't need to repay Juvia. Juvia is happy that she was able to help a fellow nakama." Natsu sighed and sat up. He knew that her magic was lingering within him as a safety switch in case he was to go pyromaniac again. Of course he was to be thankful.

His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her close to him. Light pink dusted her cheeks but she cooperated with him. "You make it sound like it's not a big deal when it clearly is. Thank you." She looked up at him and they stared at each other for awhile. Then slowly, they started moving closer towards each other before their lips made connection with one another. It was just a small kiss, but it meant a lot.

"You're welcome, Natsu." They both smiled at one another before they stood up.

"Well I'll go and change now. No more weird disappearances from me!" He grinned and ran off home to go and get a change of clothes. Juvia smiled after him before heading back to the guild.

* * *

Juvia got into the guild unnoticed and decided that she better do a job if she wanted to pay for her rent for next month. Sometimes she felt like she should have taken up Gajeel's offer and live with him for a really cheap price. She noticed an upset Happy standing at the board and approached him.

"What's wrong Happy?" The blue exceed sniffed lightly.

"I'm just worried about Natsu. He always goes off without me lately and I'm starting to think that maybe it's because of me." Without even thinking, Juvia grabbed Happy up in her arms and hugged him, which surprised him. It's not like they had ever been close.

"Juvia doubts that. Maybe Natsu was going through some pretty tough times and he doesn't want anyone to worry. Why doesn't Happy pick out a job for him and he may just come through those doors soon enough."

She smiled down at him and he nodded his head, perking up instantly. He chose a job that he knew Natsu would enjoy and Juvia nodded at him as though to keep on encouraging him. Then the guild doors burst open and it made everyone jump. 'I'm BAAAAAAACK!"

Although everyone started groaning, they were glad to have their hot headed fire dragon slayer back. Happy couldn't believe that Juvia was right, but he quickly flew out of her arms and barrelled straight into Natsu. Natsu caught him on instinct as Happy cried into his shoulder. Team Natsu went over to join him, asking where on earth he had been going and Erza was demanding that she received answers right now.

Juvia stood by herself as the guild was trying to get closer to Natsu and congratulating him. They were saying how happy they are to have the old Natsu back and not one that was depressed. Juvia smiled happily, knowing that she had spent enough time with the Natsu that everyone had missed, so there was no point in trying to join in. Besides, he had the whole guild, he no longer needed Juvia. Maybe the kiss really was just an act on him saying thank you. It would make sense anyway. Natsu was just pretty clueless when it came to love, so why would he show _her _any?

She turned around to face the board again so that she could find another solo job that paid well. Happy had taken the one that she had her eyes on. She hadn't realised when the whole guild was done cheering Natsu on and the said boy was now standing behind her. "Hey Juvia, why don't you do this job with us?" She turned around quickly to see him holding up the same job that Happy had taken for him. He was grinning at her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Is Natsu sure? Juvia would have thought that Natsu would have spent his time with his team." She looked over to his team and realised that they had all dispersed.

"Nah, Luce doesn't go on a job unless it's time to pay her rent which was paid last week, I'm not going on a job with the ice princess by myself and Erza is out of the question. She will _ask _too many questions on where I've been."

Juvia's mood dampened considerably. So she was only a replacement for when his team didn't want to go on a job? She tried to will away the stupid hot tears that wanted to make their way out of her eyes before she heard him speak up again. "Besides, I've never worked with you before, it should be fun!" Without any warning, Natsu kissed her again. His lips were pressed against hers gently and Juvia was taken aback, barely being able to register the kiss on time before Natsu had pulled away.

"Natsu!" She blushed and tried to look away as Natsu laughed. She was happy though. Was this serious then? No one was looking at them but Happy's eyes widened as he stared at the both of them. Juvia and Natsu just stared back at him with smiles on their faces.

"Natsu and Juvia? I would have never seen that coming." Natsu just grinned and grabbed Juvia's hand as they walked over to Mira to show her the job. Mira turned around to see Juvia and Natsu standing close together. Their hands were being hidden by the bar so Mira decided to not think nothing of it.

"Going on a job you two?" They both nodded as she contacted the client. Natsu squeezed Juvia's hand tightly and watched out of the corner of his eyes as Juvia sighed and smiled and squeezed his hand back. "The job is still available! Don't destroy anything would you? Juvia's never been on a job with you before, don't scare her." They released each other's hand and Natsu punched the air. "Yeah yeah, I'll try!" Suddenly, Juvia noticed the smirk on Happy's face.

"I think I'll spend my time with Carla today!" With that he flew off and Juvia blushed deeply and Natsu shrugged his shoulders at his friend's weird behaviour.

"Well I guess it's just you and I then!"

Juvia wanted to go and find the blue neko and strangle him to death because she knows exactly why he's going to spend the day with Carla. One, he was going to try and get her to love him and second, he was leaving her alone with Natsu on purpose! That cat was just one for a good shipping wasn't he? Then was then brought out of her thoughts when she felt Natsu tugging on her hand. She almost stumbled but when she looked up, she saw Natsu grinning widely at her.

"Come on, let's go."

Juvia stared at him with her mouth wide open before it slowly turned into a smile. She could feel herself falling in love with Natsu even more. She nodded at him, holding onto his hand tighter. He grasped her hand tightly so that he wouldn't have to let go. As they walked through the whole guild, everyone was watching them and whispering but they didn't notice anything. Mira was wondering what everyone was talking about and when she turned to look at them walking away, she gasped when she saw their hands clasped in other another's. She dropped the glass that she had in her hand and everyone's eyes were wide, their expression filled with surprise and shock.

As soon as Juvia pushed open the door, she looked up at Natsu and smiled. They both raised their free hands into the air and did their Fairy Tail salute making the whole guild go wild. They may have not claimed to like each other _just _yet, but they knew they were close to doing so.

* * *

Huh, there was supposed to be something to do with more 'heat'. Hmm, oh well lol. What is a pyromaniac I hear you ask?! Well, simple! They are people who start fires for fun, usually on fire stations or to firefighters. They can't stop these imp[ulses and they don't want to because it's fun. Yes I made Natsu have that problem, it seemed to fit...At the time...When I first had this idea...

ANYWAY, you guys should know that I am studying and revising SO HARD! Yes, I even made revision posters for my wall. REVISION POSTERS! I HAVE NEVER HEARD MYSELF BE SO GEEKY IN MY LIFE! But yeah, I wanna pass this year because I've seen so many people who haven't passed and they're now in my year. I don't want that. I would rather be a geek than a 'cool kid' who fails the year. I got a dream university to get into people! This is a reason why I'm not updating so much now. But I have my tumblr open to anyone who wants to see the nonsense I reblog, what I actually blog, any advice you want from me if you want to write and any new stories I might have for you! Just searck, dark-gothic-lolita.

So please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods and leave a review because I love you guys sooo much!

Lolita-chan


End file.
